EVERYWHERE
by Arlheaa
Summary: inilah suatu anugerah yang aku dapatkan saat aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Oneshoot! IchiRuki! RnR please...


**Disclaimer : Aku bukan pemilik Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo dan aku hanya meminjam chara-nya saja. Saya juga pinjam lagunya Michelle Branch "Everywhere". Ya, walaupun liriknya ada yang saya balik-balik dan saya hilangkan.**

**EVERYWHERE**

**Rukia POV**

Penerang malam yang indah tengah menunjukkan keanggunannya yang luar biasa kepada semua makhluk yang berada dalam kegelapan. Dialah sang dewi malam yang didampingi taburan-taburan sang kejora. Sang dewi malam mempertunjukan kesempurnaan dirinya dengan lingkaran yang indah. Efek pantulan cahaya dari si raja siang yang menyentuh lingkaran elok itu semakin mempertontonkan kecantikannya. Malam ini aku tengah terbuai dalam permainya sang bulan purnama. Aku terus berdecak kagum akan kekuasaan Tuhan yang tiada duanya. Aku pun segera mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena aku masih bisa menikmati sang ratu malam hari ini. Aku duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurku dengan mengenakan piyama orange bermotif bunga sakura. Tanganku menggenggam sebuah foto lelaki berambut Orange dengan senyum simpulnya. Suatu keberuntungan aku bisa mendapatkan foto itu karena sangat sulit sekali menemukannya. Tanganku tengah asyik membolak-balikkan foto itu. Pandanganku masih tertuju pada sang bulan, tetapi sesekali aku lemparkan pandanganku pada foto itu. Senyumku segera terukir diwajahku. Aku bahagia saat melihat foto itu, walaupun hanya satu benda itu yang aku miliki dari dirinya. Mungkin aku cukup menyedihkan karena hanya bisa mengangguminya dan tak pernah sekali pun aku diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk memilikinya hingga saat ini. Mungkin inilah takdirku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak bisa menyangkal takdirku. Walaupun aku mendapatkan takdir yang sama sekali tak aku harapkan, aku masih bersyukur karena kita hanya bisa satu kali melewati takdir ini dan tak kan mungkin terulang lagi. Aku bahagia walaupun aku hanya mendapatkan kesedihan dan kepahitan, karena dari itulah aku dapat berdiri kokoh. Aku merasakan angin malam menyapu kulitku. Dingin. Itulah kata yang spontan terucap dari bibirku. Segera aku tutup jendela kamarku yang tadinya terbuka lebar. Sebelum menutup jendela itu sepenuhnya, aku mengucapkan 'Terima kasih telah menemaniku' kepada sang bulan.

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere**

**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there**

Aku rebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur yang empuk ini. Aku gunakan bantal sebagai penyangah kepalaku. Aku angkat lagi foto itu agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku amati setiap objek yang ada difoto itu dan aku bolak-balikkan lagi. Aku putar foto itu secara horizontal maupun vertikal. Tetap sama, foto itu tak kan berubah, hanya saja rotasinya yang berubah. Setelah puas, Aku letakkan foto itu diatas dadaku. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, tapi bayang-bayangmu memenuhi pikiranku. Wajahnmu, senyummu, tatapan matanmu, dan cara berbicaramu. Aku buka kembali mataku, tetapi kau tidak ada dimanapun. Aku tahu itu, kau tidak akan ada disini maupun disisiku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau selalu hadir didalam pikiran. Tetapi, inilah suatu anugerah yang aku dapatkan. Aku pejamkan lagi mataku hingga aku terlelap, tapi kau terus hadir didunia mimpiku setiap aku tertidur. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau selalu ada dimana pun.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone **

Ketika aku menutup mataku, aku bisa melihat itu adalah kamu yang menemani mimpiku. Sejak itu, aku bisa merasakan kalau kau adalah segalanya bagiku dan aku percaya itu. Walaupun aku sendiri dan tak ada seorang kekasih yang berada disampingku, tapi aku yakin aku tidak sendiri karena kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Mungkin inilah sesuatu yang dinikmati kaum Adam dan Hawa yang tengah dilanda nikmatnya dunia jatuh cinta.

**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
**

Ada suatu kenangan yang tertuga dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Saat itu aku dan kau bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan sangat-sangat kebetulan. Tapi, disitulah benih cinta yang muncul dalam diriku semakin tertanam dalam dilubuk hatiku.

**Di taman kota**

Aku berjalan menelusuri seluk beluk jalan setapak disekitar taman ini. Cuaca pagi di hari Minggu ini membuatku sangat bergairah. Aku berjalan kaki ditemani anjing Pappilon kesayangku, Moka. Tanganku memegang tali yang terikat dileher Moka agar Moka tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pengawasanku. Aku terus mengikuti kemana Moka berjalan. Moka tampak senang pagi ini karena sangat jarang aku bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku dan Moka berkeliling ria melintasi taman kota. Aku memilih duduk disalah satu kursi taman yang kosong untuk membuang rasa letihku. Aku ambil botol air minum yang kubawa tadi dan meneguknya. Moka terus saja mendekatkan dirinya pada kakiku, kemudian dikelilinginya kakiku. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Moka yang lucu, lalu aku elus kepalanya sebagai tanda sayangku padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Moka berlari, aku terkejut dan mengejarnya. Moka berlari cukup kencang dan itu membuatku lelah. Aku menjadi cemas saat aku ketahui Moka meninggalkanku tanpa jejak.

"Moka! Moka! Moka!" aku terus memanggil nama itu. Aku berlari mengelilingi taman berharap menemukan anjing berbulu putih dan coklat itu. Akhirnya dari kejauhan aku melihat anjing yang sangat mirip dengan Moka bersama seseorang. Aku yakin itu Moka. Aku berlari mendekati Moka.

"Moka!" teriakku senang sambil memeluk anjing kesayangnku.

"Itu anjingmu, ya?" tanya seseorang. Aku mengenal suara ini, aku dongakkan kepalaku keatas dan ternyata benar itu orangnya.

"I..Ichi-go," ucapku gugup.

"Hey, jangan menatapku seperti orang asing," kata Ichigo keheranan.

"Maaf… terima kasih sudah menemukan Moka," aku menundukkan kepalaku karena malu. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Ichigo dan aku hanya berdua dengannya. Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Tak masalah," jawabnya sambil duduk dikursi taman, "Duduklah disini! kau pasti lelah, kan?" aku hanya mengangguk saja dan menuruti perintahnya. Kami berdua duduk dalam keheningan. Seskali aku mencuri pandang agar bisa melihat wajah tampan Ichigo. Saat Ichigo melihatku, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut Ichigo akan tahu kalau aku diam-diam meliriknya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku mendadak. aku bingung harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Makanya, aku bertanya itu.

"Iya, aku berjanji dengan Senna untuk jogging," katanya. JEGEEERR! Hatiku bagai tersambar petir saat mendengar nama Senna. Aku tahu Senna adalah kekasihnya. Tapi kalian pasti mengerti kan bagaimana rasanya orang yang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang ternyata orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Perih, kan?

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi," ucapku dengan senyum kecut.

"Terima kasih! Anjingmu lucu. Boleh aku gendong sebentar," pinta Ichigo. aku memberikan Moka pada Ichigo. Aku bisa melihat Ichigo tertawa melihat Moka dan tersenyum padaku. Sangat jarang sekali aku bisa mendapatkan senyumannya. Sesekali Ichigo bercanda denganku dan Moka. Hatiku terus berbunga-bunga berada disamping Ichigo.

"Ichigooo…!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata itu Senna. Hati seperti teriris pisau saat melihat senna. Ini berarti Ichigo akan pergi dengan Senna.

"Ahh… itu Senna, aku pergi dulu, ya! Terima ksaih Rukia sudah mau menemaniku," ucap Ichigo memberikan Moka padaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku, lalu berlari menuju Senna. Deg! Mukamu merah padam seketika. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan Ichigo yang mengacak-acak rambutku. Hangat sekali. Walau kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, tapi aku masih memiliki kesempatan menempatkan dirimu dihatiku.

**Di toko bunga**

"Rukia!" aku menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilku tadi. Astaga! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Lelaki yang sangat aku cintai secara diam-diam memanggilku. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya memanas, saatku lihat dia berjalan mendekatiku. Ya, itu Ichigo, teman sekelasku sekaligus orang yang selalu membuat hatiku kacau saat melihatnya. Detak jantungku berpacu dengan hebohnya, disertai dengan wajahku bersemu merah.

"Rukia… kau baik-baik saja, kan?" pertanyaannya langsung membuyarkan lamunanku yang tengah terpesona akan hadirnya.

"I... i-i-ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tergugup.

"Kau sedang mencari bunga apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang mencari bunga yang cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibuku," kataku menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Oh…" hanya jawaban itu yang dibalas Ichigo. aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. Aku ingin sekali bisa memulai suatu pembicaraan yang berbobot dengannya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya. Daripada aku pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan dengannya, aku segera menyibukkan diriku dengan memilih-milih bunga yang sesuai dengan keinginanku.

"Rukia, kemarilah!" teriak Ichigo disudut sana. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana Ichigo berdiri.

"Kau mau mencari bunga untuk hadiah ibumu, kan?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau bunga Chrysanthemum ini. Bunga ini memiliki makna rasa sayang dan kegembiraan. Bunga ini cocok untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada ibu. Ibumu pasti senang mendapatkan bunga ini." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Hmm… tapi aku ingin memberikan bunga yang itu kepada ibu. Warnanya putih!" kataku sambil menunjuk bunga yang berada disebelah bunga mawar pink dan putih.

"Hahaha… itu bunga Gardenia, Rukia. Artinya 'secret love' atau bisa bilang juga dengan bunga yang menunjukkan rasa sukamu terhadap seseorang secara diam-diam. Tak mungkin kan, kau mau bilang 'kau menyukai ibumu secara diam-diam.' Hahaha…" tawanya membuatku menjadi malu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau bunga juga memiliki arti," kataku malu-malu.

"Jangan terlalu malu, mukamu memerah tuh!" katanya sambil menunjuk wajahku, "Ini bunganya," katanya lagi sambil menggenggamkan tanganku pada lima batang bunga mawar putih. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya. Sentuhannya dapat memberikan keindahan tersendiri padaku. Aku berharap waktu berhenti detik ini juga agar aku bisa menikmatinya lebih lama lagi. Walau saat kau melepaskan sentuhan tanganmu, aku masih bisa merasakan aliran kehangatanmu.

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me **

**You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?**

Dari caramu tertawa, tersenyum, dan berbicara, aku bisa merasakan bahwa hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menjadi sulit berpikir. Aku selalu saja menghayalkan diriku dan dirimu menjalin kasih. Aku selalu membayangkan betapa menyenangkan menggenggam tanganmu. Betapa bahagianya saat kau membelai lembut rambutku. Betapa hangatnya mendapatkan pelukan darimu. Tapi, aku juga manusia yang normal, itu hanya imajinasi saja yang berterbangan dipikiranku. Betapa menyedihkannya kondisiku saat ini, hanya bisa bermimpi, bermimpi, dan bermimpi. Aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh bayanganmu, namun apa dayaku, setiap kali aku mencoba, setiap saat itu pula kau semakin terus menghantuiku. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dibenakku. "Disaat aku merasakan kau selalu ada di setiap orang yang aku lihat, apakah kau bisa melihat perasaanku?"

**OWARI**

**Story ini saya buat hanya sebagai kenangan saat saya menyukai seseorang dengan inisial 'A'. Thanks for read! ^^**


End file.
